Breakfast
by BluSakura
Summary: Tifa knows what she's doing to him. And she loves it. CloTi to the max!


_Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue._

_A/N: Anyway, here I am with another CloTi. Wonderful. I'm glad that I keep getting good reviews! Bring on the support by reviewing or even writing a story! If you haven't already, please read my other stories, Senses, All That Light, and Discovery. A review would be especially nice, too! CloTi Forever!_

**&&&**

Tifa stretched her arms above her head. There was a fairly large party the night before, celebrating the sudden return of the ever-sulking Cloud Strife. Merlin was more of a party animal than anyone ever imagined. Even Leon seemed to be enjoying himself. Everyone was still sleeping, even at eleven in the morning.

With a yawn, she sauntered over to the stove and turned the knob. A blue flame erupted from the stove top and, in a moment's notice, settled down to a small ember. Everyone in Merlin's house loved bacon.

After greasing the pan and leaving the raw meat to fry, Tifa cracked several eggs into a bowl, added ham and cheese, and proceeded to scramble them with her swift movements and able hands.

Moments later, the eggs were also cooking on a pan. The bacon was finished and the martial artist expertly flipped the large omelette while humming a soft tune. A few minutes later, even the eggs were finished. As an afterthought, Tifa also fished out the pancake mix, added water, and cooked that as well.

And now, Tifa had nothing to do and she was bored.

She had already set the food out on different plates and was tapping her fingers impatiently on the tabletop. It was when her eyes finally started to droop once more that she heard the creaking of the stairs.

A groggy Cloud Strife emerged from the doorway. His hair was even more unruly than his abnormally spiky locks. He rubbed his eyes and yawned while stretching his slender, yet muscular form. Tifa also managed to notice that the zipper of his shirt was deliciously lower than usual.

When their eyes met, she beamed at him. "Hey."

Cloud blinked the sleep out of his eyes. He gave her a simple and small smile. It was, after all, the most he could muster and it was enough for Tifa. She was just happy he could finally live his life.

"Breakfast?"

She received a slight nod in return. Tifa stood up from her folding stool and opened the cupboards. A sudden chill ran down her spine when she pulled out a plate and eating utensils.

Tifa could feel Cloud's eyes burning into her back.

Trying to shrug the feeling off, she continued to place the bacon and eggs on Cloud's plate. When she reached for the pancakes, however, Tifa chanced a glance in the man's direction. She tried to convince herself that seeing Cloud staring at her... assets absolutely did not flatter or please her in the least.

Of course, it did. And she smirked.

Proceeding to flop the pancake on the plate, she smiled innocently at Cloud and asked, "Whipped cream and strawberries? Or just syrup?"

Cloud's eyes snapped to hers and he seemed to tense up. "What?"

Tifa was getting a bit devious. "On your pancakes, Cloud."

"Ah, sure. I mean, you know, yeah. I'll have just, ah, all three, ah, I guess," he fumbled with his words.

As Tifa strode to the fridge, she added an extra sway to her hips. She flipped her hair, bit her lip, fluttered her eyelashes; anything to get his attention on every part of her that she could.

Watching him as she sprayed the whipped cream on the pancake was enough amusement to last her eternity.

Her plan worked. And it was apparent that it worked when she finally placed his plate down in front of him. He was doing everything he possibly could to keep from looking at her.

Tifa totally knew what she was doing to him. And she loved it.

It was the end of her game with him and she gave him a break by turning around to wash the pans she used to make breakfast. Smiling to herself, she silently praised her very coy and successful methods.

She reached over to turn off the faucet and started scrubbing with the sponge. Her hands worked quickly and well, and the soapsuds covered her hands and the dishes.

Tifa squeaked when she felt two, firm arms encircle her waist.

"Cloud...!"

She felt herself being swept around to face the usually quiet and shy swordsman. What she found was his face full of conviction and determination. He had desire pooling in his eyes and Tifa hadn't seen that expression on his face in years.

Tifa felt herself freeze. His lips were mere inches from hers, slightly parted in anticipation. She was unable to breathe as his gaze focused on her mouth. She closed her eyes as Cloud finally bridged the divide that was between them for so long.

Heart slamming in her chest, she felt her senses completely overwhelmed. All defenses broke down and Tifa's skin felt alive, as the moment she had agonized could only ever be a dream took hold of and claimed her. His gentle taste caused her blood to burn in her veins. Cloud's embrace moved her and she could feel the tears pool in her eyes.

"Looks like you're having a good morning!"

The couple pulled apart, much to their chagrin. Cloud sent a murderous glare in Yuffie's direction as she grinned devilishly at them. Aerith appeared behind her.

"By the way, Tifa, you got Cloud's shirt all soapy," Aerith said as-a-matter-of-factly.

It was then that the flushed martial artist noticed that she had yet to wash the suds off her hands and made Cloud all wet. He looked at her and gave her a smirk that made her weak in the knees. "Later," he promised huskily, before he retreated into his room to dry off.

As Tifa struggled to catch her breath, Yuffie and Aerith had to stifle their giggles.

&&&

_BluSakura: Yay! I do believe we have some actual CloTi action! Hope you all enjoyed and please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
